LEGO Batman 2 : DC Super Heroes
LEGO Batman 2 : DC Super Heroes (stub) According to Wikipedia, Lego Batman 2: DC Super Heroes is a Lego-themed action-adventure video game developed by Traveller's Tales, for the PlayStation 3, PlayStation Vita, Nintendo 3DS, Wii U, Wii, Nintendo DS, Xbox 360, Microsoft Windows, Mac OS X (developed by Feral Interactive), and iOS (developed by Tt Fusion). The game is a standalone sequel to Lego Batman: The Videogame and the second Lego Batman video game. Characters * Batman Studs * Batman (Sensor Suit) Studs * Batman (Power Suit) Studs * Batman (Glider Suit) Studs * Batman (Electric Suit) Studs * Robin Studs * Robin (Acrobat Suit) Studs * Robin (Magnet Suit) Studs * Robin (Ice Suit) Studs * Robin (Hazard Suit) Studs * Superman Studs * Green Lantern Studs * Cyborg Studs * Flash Studs * Wonder-Woman Studs * Martian Manhunter Gold Bricks & 125,000 Studs * Aquaman Gold Bricks & 125,000 Studs * Hawkman Gold Bricks & 125,000 Studs * Hawkgirl Gold Bricks & 125,000 Studs * Huntress Gold Bricks & 125,000 Studs * Batgirl Gold Bricks & 125,000 Studs * Supergirl Gold Bricks & 125,000 Studs * Black Canary Gold Bricks & 500,000 Studs * Lex Luthor Studs * Joker Studs * Harley Quinn Studs * Riddler Studs * Two-Face Studs * The Penguin Studs * Poison Ivy Studs * Catwoman Studs * Bane Studs * Killer Croc Studs * Mr. Freeze Studs * Scarecrow Studs * Captain Boomerang Studs * Sinestro Studs * Mad Hatter Studs * Killer Moth Studs * Man-Bat Studs * Clayface Studs * Hush Studs * Ra's Al Ghul Studs * Bruce Wayne Gold Bricks & 125,000 Studs * Dick Grayson Gold Bricks & 125,000 Studs * Clark Kent Gold Bricks & 125,000 Studs * Alfred Pennyworth Gold Bricks & 125,000 Studs * Commissionner Gordon Gold Bricks & 125,000 Studs * Lois Lane Gold Bricks & 125,000 Studs * Vicki Vale Gold Bricks & 125,000 Studs * Policeman Gold Bricks & 25,000 Studs * Clown Goon Studs * Mime Goon Studs * Riddler Goon Studs * Two-Face Goon Studs * Lex-Bot Studs * Custom Character 1-10 Studs * Robin (Damian Wayne) DLC * Nightwing DLC * Shazam DLC * Katana DLC * Zatanna DLC * Bizarro DLC * Black Adam DLC * Captain Cold DLC * Gorilla Grodd DLC * Black Manta DLC Vehicles Land Vehicles * Batmobile Studs * Bat Bike Studs * Robin's Motorbike Studs * Multi-Colored Batmobile Studs * Catwoman's Motorbike Studs * Two-Face's Truck Studs * Bane's Mole Machine Studs * LexCorp Juggernaut Studs * LexCorp Limousine Studs * Giant Dodgem Studs * Harley Quinn's Monster Truck Studs * Joker Digger Studs * News Reporter Van Studs * Ambulance Studs * Police Riot Truck Studs * Bat Dodgem Studs * Pumpkin Car Studs * Fire Engine Studs * Police Car Studs * Harley Quinn's Motorbike Studs (Available after 100% only) * Harley Quinn's Monster Truck (Minikit) Studs (Level 1 Minikit) * Two-Face's Truck (Minikit) Studs (Level 3 Minikit) * LexCorp Juggernaut (Minikit) Studs (Level 6 Minikit) * Police Car (Minikit) Studs (Level 9 Minikit) * Batmobile (Minikit) Studs (Level 13 Minikit) Water Vehicles * Batboat Studs * Robin's Watercraft Studs * Batman's Watercraft Studs * Robin's Submarine Studs * Joker's Speedboat Studs * Killer Croc's Speedboat Studs * Penguin's Submarine Studs * Clown Goon Boat Studs * Speedboat Studs * Sports Fishing Boat Studs * Joker's Speedboat (Minikit) Studs (Level 2 Minikit) * Police Boat (Minikit) Studs (Level 10 Minikit) * Penguin's Submarine (Minikit) Studs (Level 11 Minikit) * Batboat (Minikit) Studs (Level 14 Minikit) * Mr. Freeze's Iceberg Studs (Level 12 Minikit) Air Vehicles * Robin's Helicopter Studs * Batwing Studs * Bat-Copter Studs * Whirly Bat Studs (Beat Level 7) * LexCorp Mini-VTOL Studs (Beat Level 10) * LexCorp Micro-VTOL Studs * Brainiac's UFO Studs * Joker's Helicopter Studs * Police Helicopter Studs * News Helicopter Studs * Scarecrow's Biplane Studs (Level 4 Minikit) * Joker's Helicopter (Minikit) Studs (Level 5 Minikit) * Batwing (Minikit) Studs (Level 7 Minikit) * LexCorp VTOL Studs (Level 8 Minikit) * Wonder Woman's Invisible Jet (Level 15 Minikit) Red Bricks * Attract Studs Studs * Beep Beep Studs * Character Studs Studs * Disguises Studs * Extra Hearts Studs * Extra Toggle Studs * Fall Rescue Studs * Gold Brick Finder Studs * Minikit Piece Finder Studs * Peril Finder Studs * Red Brick Finder Studs * Super Build Studs * Vine Grapples Studs * Studs x2 Studs * Invincibility Studs * Studs x4 Studs * Studs x6 Studs * Studs x8 Studs * Studs x10 Studs Levels Level 1 : Theatrical Pursuits (Minikit : Harley Quinn's Monster Truck as a Land Vehicle) Level 2 : Harboring a Criminal (Minikit : Joker's Speedboat as a Water Vehicle) Level 3 : Arkham Asylum Antics (Minikit : Two-Face's Truck as a Land Vehicle) Level 4 : Asylum Assignment (Minikit : Scarecrow's Biplane as an Air Vehicle) Level 5 : Chemical Crisis (Minikit : Joker's Helicopter as an Air Vehicle) Level 6 : Chemical Signature (Minikit : LexCorp Juggernaut as a Land Vehicle) Level 7 : Unwelcome Guests (Minikit : Batwing as an Air Vehicle) Level 8 : Destination Metropolis (Minikit : LexCorp VTOL as an Air Vehicle) Level 9 : Research and Development (Minikit : Police Car as a Land Vehicle) Level 10 : Down to Earth (Minikit : Police Boat as a Water Vehicle) Level 11 : Underground Retreat (Minikit : Penguin's Submarine as a Water Vehicle) Level 12 : The Next President (Minikit : Mr. Freeze's Iceberg as a Water Vehicle) Level 13 : Core Instability (Minikit : Batmobile as a Land Vehicle) Level 14 : Tower Defiance (Minikit : Batboat as a Water Vehicle) Level 15 : Heroes Unite (Minikit : Wonder-Woman's Invisible Jet as an Air Vehicle) Bonus Level : LEGO Gotham City Bosses Story : Harley Quinn, The Riddler, Two-Face, The Joker #1, The Joker's Boat, The Joker #2, Catwoman's Motorbike, Two-Face's Truck, Bane's Mole Machine, Scarecrow, LexCorp Juggernaut, The Joker & Lex Luthor, LexCorp Receptionist, LexCorp Prototype Robot, Joker Robot #1, Joker Robot #2, Joker Robot #3, Joker Freefall fight, Joker Robot (Final Boss), Joker (Final Boss), Power Armour Lex Open World : Captain Boomerang, Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, Clayface, Scarecrow, Mad Hatter, Ra's Al Ghul, The Riddler, Killer Croc, Bane, Killer Moth, The Penguin, Two-Face, Mr. Freeze, Catwoman, Man-Bat, Hush, General Zod, Sinestro, Brainiac, The Joker, Lex Luthor Achievements There are 15 Achievements with the Level Names that are awarded after you complete said level. City Slicker - Collect all of the Gold Bricks Halfway Through - Get 50% The End - Get 100% Extra! Extra! - Get all Red Bricks Test Hero - Test a Custom Character Minikit Hero - Use all of the Minikit vehicles Team Building - Unlock all Characters (DLC not needed) Super Hero - Get Super Hero in all levels My Hero - Rescue all Citizens in Peril Dynamic Duo - Play in Co-op Justice League - Unlock all Justice League characters Toy Gotham - Complete the Bonus Level Super-Villain - Unlock all of the bosses in Gotham Subway Hero - Use the Gotham City Metro Combo Hero - Do a finishing move The House of Luthor - Obtain more than 10,100,000,000 Studs Girl Power - Unlock all female heroes and villains Inferior Machines - With Brainiac, defeat a LexBot It's a Bird, It's a plane - Fly with Superman Green Lantern's Light - Fight Sinestro with Green Lantern Kal-El Last Son of Krypton - Fight General Zod with Superman Gorilla Thriller - Climb to the top of Wayne Tower while playing as a female character & riding a gorilla